Early November
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: Change isn't always the enemy...sometimes its the time of your life...and sometimes it makes your life...
1. Smashed Into Pieces

**_Chapter One---Smashed Into Pieces_**

Change was frightening to someone who thrived on routine. To someone who never had a single hair out of place, whose shoes were always neatly alligned at the back of her closet. For someone who knew change always had bad results. However, change was imminent. It was an uneasy feeling, not unlike walking on ice, knowing that at any moment it could crack. You just never knew when. And not knowing always makes you uneasy.

Quistis sat down with her coffee in one hand and a stack of paperwork and assignments in the other. Of course, those papers were organized in order of importance, least she miss a deadline. Looking around, blue eyes noted she was alone and with a glance to the clock she knew she would be alone for quite some time. Perfect. Quistis always worked better alone. On the down side, she let her guard down when no one was watching. After all, one of the worlds saviors could not be seen losing her cool. It simply would not be acceptable.

"Another day, five more stacks of paper all due immediately." Quistis mused aloud. Somehow, the sheer predictablity of her life was ironic and at the same time frustrating. However, change was unacceptable. Change was the enemy. So, placing a cd into the cd drive of her laptop (one that would no doubt be considered a scandalous possession for Quistis Trepe), she set about her work, precise and carefull as always. But today was different. Today would change everything.

"Ms. Trepe?" Quistis looked up with startled colbalt orbs. The only thing that entered _her _office was more paperwork hand delivered by the Commander himself. However, this was a person and _not _Commander Leonheart giving her yet another mountain of tasks to be completed before the next day.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The man smiled and handed her a clipboard.

"Sign here...and Ms. Trepe?" Quistis handed the clipboard back, her pretty signature gracing the bottom.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. Your one special woman to him." Quistis frowned as the man left. To _whom_? Who was this...this _him_? Quistis was nothing but an employee and an instructor.

Nothing more. To _anyone_.

"Here you go. Have a nice day." The man returned with a large assortment of flowers. However, three more people entered her office, each toting a large vase of flowers. And these were not roses. Thank god. Quistis hated roses.

No, these were unusual flowers. Like violets, lillies and snow drops. They were interesting. Especially since each vase contained a different arrangement. Quistis set them all along the far wall of her office and returned to her desk, turning her music back up. The Trepie's had really out done themselves. A flash of white caught her attention. Biting her lip, she debating on opening the card.

_I didn't know which was your favorite...so I picked all the ones that remind me of your smile. All the ones that were different from the rest._

_S.F_

Quistis read the note again. And again. This simply made no sense at all. Sweet yes, but not sensible. Quistis was a sensible woman. Who was this S.F? She couldn't recall anyone with those initials and she had a very sharp memory. Sighing, she placed the card in her purse and went back to work.

Those papers would not finish themselves.

* * *

"Hey! Who are all these flowers for?" The woman asked, cheery emerald eyes bright. The man smiled.

"Ms. Trepe." A jaw dropped.

"Quisy! From who!" The man shrugged and continued on his way. Selphie tapped her chin. Well, this certainly was different. Quistis of course had her share of love-struck students. But somehow, Selphie felt these flowers weren't from the Trepies. Tapping her nose in thought, she went over a mental list of who they could possibly be from.

'_Let's see...Zell?Nooo...Seifer? Nope, Fujin would murder him...Squall? Nope. _I'd_ murder him...Irivne...nope...we just won't go into to that one...so...?' _Selphie decided to do a little investigating. Not one her own, of course. She would enlist the help of Garden's number one undercover SeeD.

* * *

Looking up, Quistis found that it was time for luch. Normally, she would have worked through lunch. But she was hungry and most of her work was finished anyhow. She turned off her music (list anyone spread the word that Quistis Trepe was irresponsible and unrespectable rocker) and headed down to the cafeteria.

"Here you go Quistis." The lunch lady smiled, hading Quistis a tray of her usual meal. A salad, a half turkey sandwhich, no mayo, no tomatoe, cheese and a chocolate chp cookie and her favoite energy drink. Amp.

"Thank you." Quistis found her table, the one in the far corner and sat, looking forward to a quiet lunch with her two best friends. Speaking of which.

"QUISSY!" Quistis raised a brow and found Selphie bounding over with her usual overabundance of energy and Fujin following behind at a lesiurely pace, a small smile on her lips.

"So, Quissy. Who were the flowers from? Who have you been romancing when no one was looking?" Selphie winked at her and Quistis had the state of mind to hold back a blush while she attempted to _not_ choke on her drink.

"I have been romancing no one nor has anyone been romancing me. Someone is simply sending me flowers. I, however, have no idea who and I don't _want_ to know. I don't have time for a relationship." Selphie pouted while Quistis went back to her food, successfully ignoring the pout.

"But Quissy! That was really sweet of someone to send you all those flowers. And you know you could use a break."Quistis avoided the topic of needing a break and enforced her decision of not wanting to be romantic with anyone, Trepie or otherwise. Fujin simply snickered throughout the conversation while Selphie tried to insist that Quistis really could use a significant other.

"Selphie, no. The only person I can truly rely on is me. I _know_ me. I don't want to get into a relationship. They're risky and unreliable." Quistis stood, dumping her tray and headed back to her office. Selphie stuck out her tonuge at the blonde's retreating back.

"Selphie, come on. Quistis is a work-a-holic. She likes her privacy and of course her so called contraband rock music. Leave her be." Selphie looked to Fujin with shock.

"Leave her be! She _needs_ me!" Selphie shook her head in amazement at Fujin's suggestion and went about finding a way to find Quistis' mystery lover.

* * *

Quistis entered her dorm at precisely 9 on the dot. She placed her laptop on her desk and set her work down beside it, walking into the kitchen to make herself some coffee to keep her company over the next few hours. However, something was different about her kitchen. Frowning she went into the bedroom, the bathroom and looked about her 'laundry room'.

What she saw both frightened and pleased her.

* * *

A.n: So, yea another one. Gotpart of the idea for thisfrom another fic but not the same plot. Just a little idea I had because I write so much Fujin stuff (which will still be updating so no worries.) that I decided I should support Quistis and Selphie too. They are after all such spiffy charrys. Lol

Sorceress Fujin: Weeee, so how you like so far? Hope its ok, I know its a bit different from most of my other fics in way of the style, its not as dark as some of the others that I've written and it has a more laid back feel to it so far. But I hope it satisfies!-offers brownie, hiding teh skittelz in her pocket- lol, oh ps: the names you gave me will be in this one instead of Gone Away. I'm still torn on whether I want to continue that one cause its so wonderfully heartbreaking the way it is. Oh and please don't hurt me for the ending chapters of On My Own. -does a Selphie type pout and gives you a bag of skittels with your brownie-

To anyone else: Review and I'll love you for ever!

Jasmine: Yes, I should be araid of the glomp. But I'm not. Hehee.

Becca: No worries, more is coming soon on all my other stuffs and this one so 'cheyeah' or however its spelt lol

i Ultimate!


	2. Nural Tension

**_Chapter Two---Nural Tension_**

The phone rang, startling Quistis from her dazed state. The room was immaculate, even more so then how she left it this morning. It was almost frightening. Almost.

"Hello?" A bright voice carried over the airways, making Quistis smile.

"Hey Quissy, tis meh! Anywhos, Fujin's friends from Tabs gave her some free tickets to the concert that's going to be playing there tomorrow and we decided you're going!" Quistis rolled her eyes, even though she was curious as to who was playing.

"Really now?"

"Really,really!" Selphie giggled and Quistis examined her room more closely, ignoring Selphie's drabble about this or that. Hm, whoever had been in her room organized her cd collection. Score.

"So, your bringing a date, right?" Quistis scoffed.

"Like who? Please, I'll be the chaperone, as always. Besides, your driving scares me more then Seifer's." Selphie feigned shock.

"I am a good driver, thank you. Anyways, bring a date. Bye!" Quistis rolled her eyes and poured herself some of the coffee that her 'mystery lover' had left out for her.

_'And just who does she think I'm going to be bringing to this concert of hers anyways? S.F? Not likely.'_ Quisitis flopped herself onto her bed, careful not to spill her coffee while she reached over to push play on her stereo system. Her latest cd carried throughout the small room and she took a deep breath, sitting down at her desk, ready to get a head start on tomorrow's work load. However, there on her desk lay a single sheet of paper, neat cursive scrawling across the page.

_Can you feel the tension in the air? Assuring you once again I'm there. _

_You break my trust, you break my heart,_

_I'l break your fall..._

_So I lied, this time I face the sky without a smile, without a trace._

_I don't just see blue, I choose too,_

_With still no sign of you, which brings me to my next thought._

_Don't be fooled by the cunning ways of truth._

_So we lie..._

_S.F- _

_Tension---Nural; but you already knew that, didn't you?_

Quistis smiled a bit. It was a good song, one of her many favorites. And this, S.F obviously knew his music. She liked that. Still, some random man coming into her dorm and sending her large masses of flowers unnerved her and was no doubt unhealthy for her spotless reputation of being all work, no play. Maybe just this once...

Grabbing another sheet of paper, she tapped her nose in thought and sighed. What to say to someone you didn't even know?

_I suppose thanks are in order, even if what you've done is considered Breaking and Entering. However, as it is. Thank you. I'm not quite sure if I should be nervous about some random person in my dorm, but I can hardly imagine a serial killer who does the house work for his victims before killing them. So since you can already get in, I should probably make it known your welcome, as it would be pointless to say otherwise. And thank you for the flowers. They were lovely. _

_I would invite you to the concert tomorrow night at Tabs, but I don't even know your name and I doubt your ready to make your prescence known, though I can'thelp but think you may be using me for my reputation and what dating said reputation would meanfor you. _

_So, maybe its for the best that you remain in your secretive ways, ne? Though I am curious as to how you knew one of my favorite songs. But, curiousity killed the cat._

_Well, I'm fairly certain I'll be hearing more from you, so until then._

_Q. E. Trepe._

Quistis was satisfied with her little letter, though it did feel rather strange to write to a stranger. Maybe it was just her own psychotic dellusions and she was just imagining this persons interest in her to gain attention that she was so craving though refused to admit she wanted...

Na.

* * *

"So, your here for...re-enrollment? But it says you've already passed our program and with flying colors." Squall looked at the man in front of him. It was strange, with him being Headmaster now, commanding people several years his senior.

"Yes, but I've forgotten most of my training due to a past assignment that went wrong. This is the only life I've ever known and I'd like to retain my title of SeeD." Squall nodded. Honorable goals in truth and he himself couldn't blame the man.

"Well, we'll have you under Instructor Trepe's watch then. She's the best we have and she's got room in her classes. Report to room 313 immediately." Sapphire oceans sparkled at Squall as the man turned and left. Squall was clueless as to the huge favor he had just bestowed upon Shaine Falkness.

* * *

The halls were quiet. Of course, _that_ could be because he was _supposed_ to be in aclass right now. But nevermind that. He had somewhere to be. Namely in the dorm of a certain blue-eyed blonde. It amused him to know that Quistis was so against his intentions, honorable as they were. Of course, she had no way of knowing that.

He entered quietly, careful not to leave any trace of his prescence other then what he chose to leave. He spotted the paper on the desk. Silver eyes glittered happily as he read the neat print that ran across the paper. Well, she was willing to think the best of him. This was a bonus on his part. He'd gained a fraction of her trust. Now...

_It's not exactly hard to guess what kind of music you would like, judging from your extensive collection. However, quoting your song was merely a fluke. I just like the song. Yes, you will be hearing more from me. I can't let such an angel slip through my fingers now can I? -_Crystal eyes and a heart of Gold.-

_Yes, I'm aware thats not the actual version of that particular song, but its so much prettier that way._

_I don't exactly know who you _are_. They tell me you saved the world next to Commander Boy. But a lot of people have saved the world. _

_Truth be told, I didn't even know your name until I asked. Of course, **that** question was granted with astonished gasps as if I were some illerate vagabond. Which I assure you I am not. At least, I don't think so..._

_But like I said, I don't know what you have or haven't done, I don't know your reputation. I just liked the way you smiled when I saw you in your office. Your hair was down then, and you were dancing to the music that you thought no one could hear. Of course, it _WAS_ three in the morning..._

_Youll be seeing me..._

_S.F_

_P.s: Note to self, I miss you terribly_

_This is what we call a tragedy._

Pleased with his 'conversation' with the angel in dorm 13, he climbed out the window, humming quietly to himself.

* * *

A.n: Ok, short yes. Interesting? Maybe. An update? Definitely.

**Sorceress Fujin**: You know I fully expect you to be informing me of a decline or any slacking in way of my writing up to the level you know I can write at. I'm liking this story but I'm not satisfied with the quality. What say you? -grins up at you with her head in your lap while you eat the skittles-

**Jasmine**: I'm actually rather flattered by the glomping and it will only encourage my writing, which is better for the rest of you. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Though I'm fairly sure I threw a nice little wrench in there to confuse you yay me.

**Becca:** I fear no glomp.

i Ultimate!


	3. Take This From Me

_**Chapter Three--Take This From Me**_

Quistis entered the crowed club with her two best friends, tired and in a very bad mood. Squall had been snappy, Seifer had been...well, Seifer and on top of all that Selphie just _had _to let it slip that Quistis had a secret romance going on. Thanks Selph.

"Come on Quissy, cheer up! Have a drink, dance. It's Friday!" Selphie was in a good mood. But then, when was she not? Fujin snickered at her and headed to the bar first thing. Quistis found a booth in the corner and sat with a sigh. She loved the band playing, but she really wanted to be at home in her pajamas and in her bed. That didn't look like it would happen anytime soon.

* * *

Quistis finally stumbled through the door at exactly 2:03am with a pounding head. Selphie had convinced her she needed a drink and then _she_ convinced _herself_ she need another to get _Selphie_ to go away.

Oh, her head.

She spotted the enevelope on her desk but was far too tired to read it just yet. Sleep sounded sooo good...

* * *

"Quistis!" The banging on the door refused to cease. Quistis groaned and rose to open the door, revealing a very angry Squall.

"You have a class to teach, **Instructor**!" Quistis glared at him.

"Well, if your cheery little girlfriend had had me out all night drinking, I would be there! Go _away_ Squall! I'll be there as soon as the room **stops** spinning, ok? Ok." Quistis slammed the door in his face, to tired and angry to care that she might have pissed him off even more.

Coffee. That was first. Then a shower and then off to class. Boy, was she letting herself go. Twenty minutes later, she gathered all her things off the desk, stuffed them into her bag and hurried out the door. If she was lucky, she been in time for second period.

* * *

"Ms. Trepe, are you alright?" One girl in the front row asked. Quistis nodded and flopped herself into her chair. It was going to be a long day.

"Ok...I want...you all..." Quistis thought a moment. She was a strategist and statistics teacher. Not to mention a top notch Junctioning instructor. So why not have the kids _show _her what they learned?

"Alright. We're all going to the Training Center. I hope your all appropriately junctioned. Of course you are." The class exited the room and a raven haired boy tapped her shoulder.

"Ms. Trepe? I'm Stone Fortruese...um, HeadMaster assigned me to you." Quistis smiled at the man and lead him to the Training Center with the others. This was the second student transfered to her class. That other boy...Shaine.. soemthing wasn't right with him.

"Alright, team up teams of two or three. I want NO loners. I'll have no lone heroes in my class, I don't want to write your mothers telling them your dead because your pride got in the way. Stone, your with me." Stoned grinned at her, and Quistis couldn't help but notice how adorable that grin was.

* * *

Quistis sat at her desk, penciling in the lesson plans for the next day when she remembered the letter in her bag. Indeed, it had made her smile and somehow she caught herself thinking of a certain young man, but of course, that was impossible. Smiling and taking out a sheet of paper, Quistis wrote;

_I'd be careful with the term angel you seem to use so loosely. I'm no angel. I've seen and done things no angel would have. I'm a soldier and a teacher. I teach my students how to survive andto kill the enemy. Angel? I think not._

_I'm sure you're not an illiterate vagabond either, afterall, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you were now, would we? Though I must admit I _am _surprised you haven't heard of me. I can understand possibly not knowing the face, but the name was once everywhere. Not so much know, but its still widely known. Save the world once and you're known for life. Not exactly a fair exchange in my mind._

_Q.E. Trepe_

_p.s _

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore, she loves salting my wounds_

_yes, she enjoys nothing more..._

_I bleed confidence, from deep within my guts now,_

_I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown. _

Quistis smiled. That should do it. A small...humming sound from the hallway caught her attention. Curious, she stuck her head out the door just in time to see Stone heading down the hallway, smiling to himself and singing a song. One she knew in fact. The very one her mystery man had just written her.

Strange indeed.

* * *

**Becca: **Shaine is a great name! -nod nod-  
**Sorceress Fujin: **Yay! My story ish good! -dances around happily- ok next story update!

**Jasmine**: Ah, but is Shaine what she needs, or Stone? Muwhahaha, behold the wrench in my plot!

i Ultimate!


End file.
